The Flow Cytometry and High-speed Cell Sorting Core (FCCS) is a state- of-the-art facility designed to enhance the power and productivity of the research of Rheumatic Disease Core Center (RDCC) investigators by providing flow cytometry for cell analyses and purification at a reasonable cost. To accomplish this goal, the Core provides the equipment, service and expertise necessary for the application of flow cytometry and related technologies to cutting edge research in the rheumatic diseases. Through the support of our users and with the advice of our Scientific Advisory Committee, we have used nationally peer- reviewed federal instrumentation grants and UAB resources to obtain top- of-the-line equipment that provides a wide range of applications for RDCC investigators by providing flow cytometry for cell analyses and purification at a reasonable cost. To accomplish this goal, the Core provides the equipment, service and expertise necessary for the application for flow cytometry and related technologies to cutting edge research in the rheumatic diseases. Through the support of our users and with the advice of our Scientific Advisory Committee, we have used nationally peer-reviewed federal instrumentation grants and UAB resources to obtain top-of-the-line equipment that provides a wide range of applications for RDCC investigators. This includes a nine-detector, sort enhanced FACS Vantage, a six detector, loader equipped FACS Caliber, a researcher-operated FACScan, a SLM8000 UV-capable spectroufluorimeter, and computers for data independent analysis. With this equipment, we have developed new techniques as well as provided basic sample analysis, with the result that the FCCS Core has served over 120 independently funded UAB investigators and contributed to many publications. Our goals for the core are to continue efforts at (1) outreach and education, to alert RDCC investigators to the potential for flow technology to increase the power of their research, (2) service, to improve efficiency and to maintain the highest possible standards of quality, and (3) application development, to continue to bring new technologies and protocols to the RDCC research community to expand the ways that flow cytometry can contribute to rheumatic disease research. To achieve these goals, we will stress a Lab Manager with high awareness of new protocols through courses and cytometry meetings, two-way teaching between the Core and the RDCC community, a Scientific Advisory Committee that combines both knowledgeable users and those involved in senior research positions at UAB, an external advisory who is well informed about newer equipment and applications, and an integration with the larger UAB institution to maintain support and development. With these efforts, we will maintain flow cytometry as a fundamental and vital tool for state-of-the-art research in the rheumatic diseases at UAB.